


Light and Dark Glow

by Yutyr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemsonas - Freeform, Made for a friend, Smut, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutyr/pseuds/Yutyr
Summary: A smutty story that I made for a friend a while back lol
Relationships: Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Light and Dark Glow

Southwest of the town of Beach City was the settlement known as Little Homeworld, a place where gems of all kinds from their alien planet were welcome to live in their own homes or visit for activities.

It was a peaceful place where all could go to so they can learn about Earth culture. 

Beyond the tall, colorful buildings and friendly inhabitants was a small house nearby the small town in the woods. Inside this house lived two gems who didn't want to be completely in the life of the people that they used to be against.

Light sat on a couch in the living room of the house, a fan blowing in front of her to cool the small gem off from the hot weather. Her and her partner had gotten back from an activity at Little Homeworld, something that was rare for the pair.

"I told you that stupid sport wasn't worth it!" Indigo complained as she walked past the living room, going into the kitchen to fetch a drink for her smaller lover.

Light looked at the stronger gem as she moved into the other room, watching her wide hips moving with each step. A deep blush appearing on her face as Indy opened the refrigerator and bent over to look for the drink that Light wanted.

"You want your martini right Li-" Indigo stopped as she suddenly felt something grip her rear, a blush making her dark blue face more dark

The navy blue gem quickly turned around, dark energy appearing from her hand as she looked down at what grabbed her.

Only to see her trembling little sweetheart.

Indy chuckled as the energy left her hand, smirking at her seemingly innocent partner. 

It was a mask that nobody expected, Light could be dirtier than a mole if you gave her the chance.

"Hmm, I didn't know you were in the mood Light~" Indigo snickered, putting her hand on the slightly smaller gem's shoulders.

"Well… it would be better if you didn't tease me…" Light chuckled nervously, unsure of what she should do.

The darker gem grabbed the other Sapphire's wrist, grinning down at her.

"Well, let's go then~"

*****

Indigo pushed Light down on the bed, causing the smaller gem to giggle excitedly. The darker girl hurriedly laid on top of her lover, cradling her back before kissing her soft lips, going delicate to rougher in seconds, holding her head up with one hand.

Indy kissed Light down further from her lips, going to her cheek to plant several pecks on her smooth, light blue face, sucking and licking her skin, earning some small moans from her pale skinned lover.

The dark blue gem kissed down to Light's chin, then to the smaller gem's sensitive neck, her favorite part to be kissed besides the lips. Indy kissed her partner's neck up and down, hearing the pleasurable cooing escape Light's mouth as she got to the sweet spot on the bottom of her neck.

"Mmm, Indy yes..." Light moaned, biting her lip as she felt her taller lover's plush lips press roughly against her skin.

Indy quickly got to one of her favorite parts of pleasuring the light blue gem, opening her mouth before bringing her sharp fangs down on the smooth skin, biting down on Light's neck.

The smaller gem moaned out, her hand gripping the darker gem's dress. Indy's honed teeth were always a turn on to the innocent looking girl, the feeling of them against her sensitive skin hurt but it made her incredibly excited; even seeing Indy's fangs made her flustered.

The purplish gem enjoyed doing this as much as she knew Light did, she knew that her wholesome darling loved her sharp teeth, even when she tries to hide these feelings.

If gems could bleed, Light would be dead as Indy hungrily bit at her tender skin, leaving dark blue bruises down her lover's neck as she pierced her skin with her razor sharp teeth. Indy knew that she'd get an earful from Light about this later, but she for now, the two would enjoy themselves as the taller gem bit the bottom of the smaller one's neck, making the light blue sweetheart a moaning mess.

Indy continued her kissing and biting to Light's shoulder, moving her soft shirt out of the way, clamping her jaws where her shoulder blade would be if she had bones. 

The smaller gem quickly put her hands to the bottom of her top, hurriedly pulling it over her head and laying it on the pillow beside her head, allowing the dark blue gem to gaze at her beautiful small breasts, something to Indy was accustomed to seeing but always loved to look at them whenever she could.

The dark gem greedily grabbed at Light's tiny tits, squeezing them hard enough to see the small gem squirm from underneath her, making the sweetest moans that Indy would ever hear; as she always does in these intimate moments. 

Indigo brought her head down to Light's breasts, softly kissing and nipping at her delicate nipples, causing the pale blue gem to whimper in pleasure as Indy sucked and bit at her tits, alternating between the two as she would grope the other small boob. 

"F-F-Fuck Indy!" Light moaned, gripping the taller gem's hair lightly as Indy flicked her hardened nipple with her wet tongue.

The dark gem detached her mouth from the smaller one's petite breast, kissing down Light's chest before opening her mouth wide and biting her side, making her pale blue lover groan in a mix of surprise, pain, and pleasure, squirming more.

Indy smirked as she startled Light, chuckling before kissing the bruise that she left from the rough bite. The dark blue gem moved on from the bite mark and hovered over the rock in the middle of her sweetheart's stomach, looking like the one on her own chest except it was sky blue, lighter than her dark gem.

The midnight blue gem leaned forward and kissed the triangle-faceted rock, causing her wholesome lover to giggle.

"I-Indy, that tickles!" Light laughed, the feeling of the blue lips against her sensitive gem was amusing, making her legs move about a little.

Indigo snickered, brushing her finger gently against the gem before kissing down lower, making her small sweetheart chuckle more.

The dark blue gem finally got to Light's waist, making the other Sapphire coo while Indy moved her hands seductively down from her stomach to Light's average sized hips. 

The light blue gem smirked as she raised her hips up enough for Indy to undo the navy blue sash that held her skirt in place, letting her dark toned lover push both the sash and the skirt to the side, allowing her to stick her thumbs down inside the waistline of Light's shorts.

Indy snickered as she pulled down on her sweetheart's shorts, finding the panties underneath so she could take both down. The dark gem smirked, excited to get the familiar look at her lover's delicate parts.

The smile faded into a look of surprise when a tentacle-like appendage sprang up as soon as she pulled the clothing down.

Light gave an amused smile at Indigo as the tentadick flopped out of her shorts, catching the darker blue gem off guard while the smaller one chuckled.

"Light, if you're trying to top me then I hope you know that you're mistaken." Indigo Sapphire warned, raising an eyebrow while grasping the tentacle softly.

"Well, I just thought that I would get a turn to be the top…" Light suggested, giggling as she made her tentadick wiggle in her lover's grasp.

The darker gem snickered, slowly rubbing the slippery cock up and down with her gloved hand, making sure to lightly pinch the tip and rub her fingertips against it, making her partner let out a pleasurable moan.

"I don't think you could handle that. I can easily overpower you in an instant." Indigo slightly teased, knowing how weak Light was, especially when she had the rare chance to have a cock.

"I can handle it… now suck it." Light giggled again, trying her best to imitate how Indy would do foreplay.

The darker blue gem let out a small sigh as she realized that her lover wouldn't be persuaded so easily.

"So be it, but I know it won't last long…" Indigo Sapphire mockingly chuckled before spitting on the already slick tentadick.

A shiver coursed through Light's body as she felt the liquid drip out of the taller gem's mouth and fall on her slippery cock. The excitement made it throb harder along with the many lewd visions that came with it.

Indigo slowly stuck her tongue onto the smaller gem's smooth length, looking up at her smiling partner as she licked the short, arrow-shaped tip, making circles around it before the dark gem's lips went down to the base of her cock, kissing it roughly while holding Light's slippery tentadick in her hand.

"You look so cute Indy…" The light blue gem cooed as she put her hand in her lover's fluffy, dark blue hair.

"Don't call me cute." Indigo Sapphire growled softly before dragging her tongue up the wet tentacle, giving Light goosebumps in anticipation. 

The dark gem finally reached the thin tip of her partner's short but thick cock, taking her time to both savor the taste of Light's wet tentadick and to tease her delicate, sensitive sweetheart; which was definitely working as she heard a soft moan being suppressed by a small hand.

Indy chuckled as she saw Light still trying to keep her position as the top. The purplish gem smirked as she knew this wouldn't last long.

The smug smile turned into an annoyed scowl as the light blue gem's dick moved from her mouth and slapped her dark blue cheek, making Light giggle as she herself started smirking.

"I know what you're planning Indy, I won't let you overpower me." The paler girl snickered as she ran her hand through her lover's thick locks, grasping a little roughly but not rough enough to hurt Indy; which was the funny part of letting Light top.

"We'll see about that…" The dark gem mocked as she grabbed the wiggling blue tentadick.

Indigo Sapphire wrapped her plump lips around the thin tip, circling it with her tongue before leisurely going down, stuffing the waggling tentacle-like penis into her warm mouth, moaning softly as she felt her partner's delicate tip lightly wrap around her tongue.

Light groaned tenderly as she felt her slick tentadick enter Indy's mouth, pulling on her lover's hair slightly harder, making the taller gem cringe a bit before going down further, making the blue tentacle uncoil from the dark gem's tongue, letting it feel around her mouth, going from her sharp teeth to her gums before Indy shoved the tip down to her throat, getting nearly half of her sweetheart's cock down her maw.

The light blue gem cooed as she felt her tentadick causing Indy's gullet to slightly expand, making the tentacle wiggle around the warm, damp crevice that was her lover's throat. 

Indy grunted softly as she shoved more of the slippery cock into her throat, bobbing her head up and down steadily, going at her own slow pace to tease Light, wanting to make her wait for her climax.

"I-Indy… you're going too slow…" The smaller gem complained, putting a little pressure on the grip on the dark blue hair of her grumpy love.

Indigo chuckled a little through the tentadick, satisfied to hear Light begging, just as she loved to do. 

The navy blue gem would have continued this teasing if the lighter one hadn't lost her patience, startling Indy as she pushed her head down, forcing her small but thick cock all the way down the dark girl's gullet.

Indy gurgled as she felt Light's tentadick suddenly go deeper down her throat, feeling it squirm about in her gullet, making her whimper slightly.

The pale blue gem chuckled nervously, knowing that what she had done wasn't entirely acceptable. She wanted her lover to go faster so bad that she forgot that Indy wouldn't be very happy about this.

The dark gem growled lowly, bobbing her head up and down as she lifted it up, feeling the tentadick slowly sliding out of her throat, the continual wet friction making Light moan, feeling her orgasm approaching, hoping that she would finish before Indy slid the slippery cock out of her mouth.

Indigo knew how much of a tease this was, she enjoyed playing with her sweetheart like this, it drove a lot of satisfaction from the dark gem. 

Indy finally took the blue tentadick out of her mouth, making a satisfying "pop" sound as she took the tip out, licking her plump lips as she smirked at the whimpering small gem, chuckling as she realized that she had stopped before her poor little love could finish.

"Oh? Did you want me to make you cum?~" The dark gem snickered, crawling toward Light, putting her face close to the cute, hot and bothered gem, kissing her soft, warm cheek teasingly.

"Y-Yes… I… I need to~" Light gasped, nearly fatigued, her chance to blow being lost for the moment.

The small gem huffed, staring longingly at her dark toned lover with her singular big eye, shivering as she felt Indy's tongue drag against her pale cheek. 

The dark blue gem was teasing her again, waiting for her cock to ease up again. Light groaned as she felt her orgasm leaving, moving her legs about impatiently, scrunching her toes as she whined. 

"I-Indy… please let me cum…" The smaller gem complained, causing the taller one to snicker and move her body on top of Light's, putting her hand through her hair and her other hand next to her head.

Indy put her legs between Light's hips, straddling the smaller gem, feeling the blue tentadick smack lightly against her ass.

"Mmm, eager aren't you Light?~" The dark gem chuckled as she gazed at the whimpering girl, dragging a finger against her soft cheek, scratching her slightly with her sharp nail.

"P-Please Indy… let me f-fuck you…" Light whimpered, putting her hands on her lover's sides, caressing them delicately.

Indigo snickered, kissing the pale blue girl's lips softly before lifting her upper half, nearly sitting on the lower gem's cock, feeling it flop against her lower backside.

"Fine, I'll let you fuck me, my little bright star… just let me top you.~' Indy chuckled, pinching Light's cheek slightly roughly.

"N-No… just… let me try…" The smaller gem whined, running one of her hands down the taller gem's lovely curves.

Indy smirked, showing one of her sharp fangs for the whining girl, admiring how cute she was.

"But of course… but I'll give you the time of your life~" The dark gem snickered, cupping Light's chin, feeling her grunt softly.

"F… Fine… I always trust you." The lighter toned girl chuckled softly, rubbing Indy's side softly, groaning gingerly.

"Can I… see your body?..." Light nervously asked, touching the dark fabric of her lover's dress delicately.

"Of course, my dear~" Indy snickered, putting her hands above her head, cracking her knuckles before her body glowed brightly, making the smaller gem cover her eye.

As soon as the light faded, Light feasted her eye on the sight of her naked lover, a sight that she was sure was reserved for her only. 

Indy's rather large breasts bounced as her hips rose up and inched down to the tip of the small gem's tentadick, the slick appendage already trying to sneak inside, moving against her dark, wet slit, causing her to moan softly.

The navy blue gem put both of her hands on Light's breasts, squeezing them slightly hard before releasing them, making the pale girl groan passionately. 

Light was getting impatient, reaching down to the dark gem's wide hips, scratching them lightly, making sparks of lightning fly from her power.

Indy groaned as she slowly lowered her hips, pushing the blue cock into her pussy, moving her hands down to the smaller gem's sides, blushing harshly as the slippery tentadick wiggled around. 

"L-Light~" Indigo moaned, gripping Light's sides harder, marking her smooth skin with her sharp nails.

"K-Keep going Indy…" The light blue gem groaned, her own nails digging into her lover's ass.

Indy bit her lip as she went down further, her sharp fang showing, turning Light on more. The smaller gem thrusted lighly, trying to get more of her cock inside. 

Indigo grunted as she pushed more inside her, nearly half way through. The taller gem lifted her hips up and down, bouncing her buttocks along with the rhythm, getting faster as she went along. Being so full of ecstacy overpowered her need to tease Light.

Light nearly gave up trying to control Indy, she was already a mess from seeing her usually dominant partner on her dick for once when it was usually the other way around. The smaller gem gasped for air and grabbed at her lover's wide hips as she felt her bouncing up and down.

Indy already saw this drawing to an end. The dark blue Sapphire put her arms above her head and touched her back as she let her tiring legs do the work, all to make herself look more attractive to Light; which was working.

Both gems bucked their hips as their bodies couldn't take it anymore, warm cum filled Indy's insides as Light's crotch and bedsheets were squirted by the dark gem's juices.

Indigo breathed heavily, leaning forward and putting her hands on both sides of the sweaty mess that was Light Blue, her face close to the panting small gem's. Slowly, she rose her hips up, both gems groaning as the tentadick slipped out of Indy's slit.

The dark gem fell down beside her partner, laying beside her before weakly wrapping her arms around her pale, naked body, kissing her soft, quivering lips.

The two exhausted lovers just laid there, panting for what seemed like forever. This was such a tender moment that they would never share with anyone. They would cherish this moment as long as they could.

Indy finally broke the silence with a soft grasp and Light's throat.

"The next time that we do this, I will wreck you…"


End file.
